


Un Año Más

by unputomicro



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unputomicro/pseuds/unputomicro
Summary: Cuatro trocitos de las noches de fin de año de Raquel Murillo desde el atraco a la Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre, en 2016, hasta el atraco al Banco de España, en 2019.Una vida de cambios condensada en cuatro noches al son de Mecano y su "en la Puerta del Sol, como el año que fue..."
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. 2016

Presionó el botón rojo en la pantalla y, en el mismo instante en que la cara de Paula con su gorro de purpurina desapareció, ella dejó de intentar sostener esa sonrisa que le pesaba.

Le dolían los mofletes de aparentar felicidad.

Sentada en el penúltimo escalón de la escalera que daba acceso al piso superior de su casa, tiró el móvil a un lado para enterrar la cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró. Eran los últimos minutos de este maldito 2016, el año que le había quitado todo.

Su hija estaba con su padre, porque ahora estaba obligada a compartir las fiestas con él.

Ya no tenía trabajo, había dimitido del cuerpo hacía algo más de un mes. Aun así, seguía teniendo a Asuntos Internos detrás con su caso abierto. Y la amenaza de la custodia como carta de cambio ante cualquier posible contraataque que Raquel plantease.

Estaba agotada.

Pasaba la Nochevieja en casa, solo con su madre, que le había preguntado cuatro veces ya dónde estaba la niña y otras tres si su hermana no iba a pasar las fiestas con ellas.

No podía más.

Sentía una presión en el pecho constante desde aquel maldito mes de octubre, desde aquellos interminables cinco días que duró el atraco. Recordó a Sergio y le maldijo por dentro, levantando la cabeza mientras se recolocaba algunos mechones de pelo que habían escapado de su coleta baja. Este año ni siquiera se había molestado en arreglarse. Le daba igual. Total, iba a ser la misma mierda que el anterior, si es que eso era factible.

— ¡Raquel! Que empiezan las campanadas, ¡corre!

Escuchó la voz de su madre y, antes de levantarse para ponerse frente a la tele con ella a comerse las tradicionales doce uvas, metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta que normalmente llevaba puesta en casa. Sacó la pequeña pastilla de su envoltorio y la colocó bajo su lengua.

El 2017 comenzaba bien. Un diazepam, doce uvas y mucho amargor.


	2. 2017

Estaba nerviosa. Subida a un avión que había salido de Bangladesh hacía unas horas, agarraba la pequeña mano de Paula, ahora dormida, que descansaba sobre su muslo izquierdo. Giró la cabeza y miró a su madre, entusiasmada con la vista del océano a través de la ventanilla del avión.

Antes de Bangladesh, Turquía. Y antes de ello, Egipto. Tres cambios de identidad entre medias sin que hubiera existido ningún movimiento sospechoso de las autoridades por el momento. Parecía que había viajado a Egipto a pasar el fin de año con su madre y su hija. Un destino lo suficientemente común como para no resultar sospechoso. Unas instituciones lo suficientemente débiles como para no ser capaces de localizar a tres personas con identidades falsas.

Inspiró profundo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el asiento.

Todo iba a ir bien.

Una vibración del teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón la sobresaltó. Quizás no todo iba bien y Sergio la estaba avisando. Se apresuró a sacarlo para abrir un mensaje que, de hecho, venía del móvil de él.

<< _Aquí ya es 2018. Os estoy esperando. Todo va sobre ruedas._ >>

— Hija… — La voz de su madre la sacó de la pantalla, volviendo la cabeza hacia ella para mirarla.— Es el hombre de las flores, ¿verdad?

Raquel sonrió, siendo consciente de que su madre se enteraba de muchas más cosas de las que parecía.

— ¿Quién, mamá?

— Tu novio nuevo. El que hace que sonrías así cada vez que coges el móvil. —Su madre le apretó la pierna mientras la miraba con picardía.— Me podías haber dicho que no íbamos a volver a casa.

Raquel se sorprendió y, esta vez, de verdad. No les había contado nada a Paula ni a su madre sobre el motivo del viaje. Y, por supuesto, tampoco les había dicho que no iban a volver. Que esto era una mudanza definitiva de vida. Pero, de nuevo, Raquel se dio cuenta de que subestimaba las capacidades de su madre que, aunque a veces se encontraba ahogada en el maldito Alzheimer que se la estaba comiendo, todavía era una mujer perspicaz.

Decidió no preguntarle nada, no indagar. Lo único que Raquel necesitaba era una confirmación de que no le estaba arruinando la vida a las dos personas que más quería por un capricho sentimental.

— ¿Te parece bien, mamá?

— Si te hace ser así de feliz, me parece lo más correcto que has hecho jamás. Ya era hora, hija.

Una lágrima escurría por su mejilla mientras se mordía el labio inferior y le apretaba la mano a su madre. Se fijó en el contraste de las arrugas y manchas en esas manos que le habían servido de refugio toda su vida. Que le seguían sirviendo aún. Raquel no fue consciente, pero, en ese momento, empezaron a computar los primeros segundos de 2018 en la zona horaria que sobrevolaban. Un año sin uvas, sin tradiciones, pero con más expectativas de ser feliz que nunca. En ningún momento se pasó por la cabeza de Raquel Murillo que ese año fuese a tener mala suerte por no haberse comido las doce uvas con las campanadas. Mucho menos por llevar puestas unas simples bragas negras en vez del tradicional tanga rojo de todos los años. Ese año ella misma iba en busca de su felicidad, subida en un avión y dando el salto al vacío más grande de su vida.


	3. 2018

— ¡Mamááááááááááááááá!

— Chssssst.— Raquel contestó a Paula, pretendiendo que no chillase y despertase a su abuela, mientras intentaba pelar una uva con la piel demasiado fina como para poder atraparla con facilidad.— Ven aquí y me lo dices.

Escuchó las pisadas nada delicadas de su hija acercándose a la cocina mientras ella dejaba la última uva pelada sobre el tercer cuenco. Ya lo tenía todo listo, porque su madre había dicho que no tenía ningún interés en levantarse a las siete de la mañana para comerse las uvas.

— Paula, no puedes vivir chillando, hija. Son las siete y la abuela está durmiendo.— Metió las manos debajo del grifo para limpiarse y las secó en un trapo.

— Vaaaaale. Abróchame el vestido, porfi.

Retiró el pelo rubio y largo de su hija, suelto y alborotado de dormir, de la parte de atrás del vestido amarillo de lunares que se había empeñado en ponerse para cenar esa noche. Había aprendido en el colegio que era tradición que las mujeres filipinas vistiesen con lunares en la última noche del año y, en medio de la tremenda lucha que tenía por buscar su identidad entre tantos estímulos, Paula había decidido sumarse. Sergio le había explicado que no todas las mujeres lo hacen y que, por supuesto, que algo fuese catalogado como tradición no quería decir que estuviese bien. Pero, tras reflexionarlo durante un par de días, Paula le había dicho a su madre que prefería sumarse a esa tradición que a la española de matar toros. Raquel, con cierto orgullo, le había dicho que le parecía una fantástica decisión.

Habían elegido una tarde hacía unas semanas para irse los cuatro a elegir un vestido de lunares para Paula y, para sorpresa de todos, no había sido ella la única que había escogido un atuendo de lunares para esa fecha. Tras contarle a Paula que, aunque la tradición se refiriese solo a las mujeres, los hombres también podían vestirse de lunares, Sergio había escogido la corbata más espantosa que Raquel había visto en su vida. Sonrió al recordar la conversación que habían tenido horas después, en la cama, en la que ella le había admitido lo tierno que le resultó el hecho de que quisiera estrechar lazos con Paula con gestos como ese.

Terminó de abrocharle el vestido a Paula cuando Sergio entró en la cocina, también vestido para la ocasión.

— ¿Tu madre no se levanta para las uvas?

— No. Anoche, después de la cena, me dijo que con sus años ya no quería suerte… Que nos la dejaba toda a nosotros.

— Va, Sergio, pon la tele que las van a dar ya. — Paula daba saltitos, nerviosa, mientras cogía el cuenco de uvas que le había preparado su madre.— Qué raro es que allí sea de noche ahora. Yo creo que ya estoy más integrada aquí, porque siento que estamos en Año Nuevo aunque no hayamos tomado las uvas.

— Uvas y un café, no hay mejor manera de empezar el año.

Raquel se acercó a Sergio, pasando la mano por la parte baja de su espalda. Él la miró mientras sonreía, el carrillón de la Puerta del Sol bajando con su característico ruido. En la tele, el esquema de las uvas para que nadie se perdiese el momento correcto de tomárselas. Raquel cerró los ojos y pensó en su vida. Levantándose a las seis y media de la mañana para poder tomarse las uvas mirando el reloj de la Puerta del Sol, aquel por el que tantas veces había pasado.

Tenía cierta añoranza en su interior, no podía negarlo, pero este año había sido el mayor regalo que la vida le había hecho. La promesa que se hicieron ella y Sergio aquel día de octubre en su casa de Madrid se cumplía con esas navidades tropicales. Tomó las uvas, dando gracias porque su hija y su madre estuviesen bien. También por haberse reencontrado con el amor de su vida. Por la familia. Los amigos nuevos, aunque escasos, que habían hecho allí.

Tragó la última uva y, mientras en la televisión retransmitían Madrid y sus festejos, ella pensaba en la forma tan potente y preciosa en la que el amor inundaba su vida. Susurró un “feliz 2019” junto a los labios de Sergio, que engulló su boca. Abrazó a Paula, que saltaba y festejaba con matasuegras y su precioso vestido.

Poco sabía Raquel Murillo que el año que estaba por entrar pondría su vida en riesgo en todas y cada una de las formas posibles.


	4. 2019

Se sentó en el borde de la cama para deshacerse de las botas negras de tacón ancho que llevaban más de dos horas provocándole un dolor punzante en la planta del pie. Ella, que se había hecho turnos de 36h subida a unos tacones, ahora no era capaz de estar cinco horas de pie con ellos. Las dejó tiradas al lado de la mesita de noche que adornaba su lado de la cama, y se recogió el pelo en un moño alto con la goma que siempre llevaba en la muñeca. Gruñó de alivio cuando plantó los pies en el suelo y sintió cómo los músculos de sus piernas adoptaban una posición normal.

Miró el viejo despertador digital, que emitía una luz tenue. Las 4:36 de la madrugada. No estaba mal para no llevar ni una sola gota de alcohol en el cuerpo. Desabrochó la cremallera lateral del vestido negro de cuello cisne que llevaba y tiró de él para sacarlo por su cabeza. Su primer impulso fue dejar que cayese al suelo, encima de las botas, pero recordó que se lo había comprado hacía un par de días y era probable que fuera la única prenda de vestir que le valiese en los próximos meses. Escuchó cómo Sergio abría la vieja puerta de la habitación con extremo cuidado y dirigía la mirada hacia ella, sorprendido de encontrarla despierta.

— ¿Todo en orden? — Raquel dejó el vestido sobre una silla de estilo victoriano con una tapicería horrorosa que Sergio se había empeñado en traer desde el Monasterio. Raquel entendía el valor sentimental y fomentaba que Sergio fuese consciente y fortaleciese esos vínculos con aquello que le recordaba a su hermano, pero esa silla era un crimen estético.

— Sí. Paula y tu madre están dormidas y ya he pagado a Gabriella.

Mientras observaba cómo Sergio deshacía el nudo de la corbata y colocaba concienzudamente la camisa en su percha, recordó que tenía que agradecerle personalmente a Gabi, la chica que llevaba cuidando a su madre y a Paula desde hacía unos meses, la flexibilidad horaria de esa noche. No hubieran podido quedarse hasta tan tarde de no haber sido por ella.

— Gabi es fantástica. — Se sentó sobre la cama mientras se deshacía del sujetador, doblándolo sobre la mesilla, y se metía bajo el nórdico. Aquella casa que habían comprado hacía poco, a 45 minutos del estridente monasterio de Andrés, era increíblemente cálida, incluso en el invierno más puro.— Creo que presentárnosla es de las pocas cosas que tenemos que agradecerle a Palermo. En la vida, quiero decir.

Sergio rió mientras se acomodaba en la cama a su lado, pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de la cabeza de Raquel y juntando la espalda de ella con su pecho.

— En realidad, se preocupa. A su manera. — La cálida mano de Sergio se deslizó por su brazo hasta llegar a la altura de su vientre, ya notablemente redondeado.— Me ha dado la enhorabuena antes de que nos fuésemos.

Habían pasado la Nochevieja juntos, en aquel monasterio que se había convertido en un símbolo para todos ellos. No habían estado todos, claro, porque eso ya era imposible. Las ausencias habían sido duras. La silla que Nairobi había usado habitualmente durante la preparación del segundo asalto se había quedado intacta, nadie había sido capaz de ocuparla. Del mismo modo, Mónica había sentado a Cincinnati en la silla que solía ocupar su padre. Paula había conseguido alegrar la noche hasta que había caído redonda después de las uvas y ella le había pedido a Gabi que se la llevase, junto con su madre, para casa. La realidad era que prefería que todas durmieran en casa. Aquel monasterio le traía demasiados recuerdos.

Había sido una noche agridulce en la que habían reído y llorado a partes iguales. Sintió los labios de Sergio posarse sobre su hombro desnudo, dejando leves besos.

— Que le den. Lo sabe desde que estuvimos en el Banco. Estaba ahí dentro cuando pasó todo. — Algo de rabia se coló en las palabras de Raquel, que unió su mano con la de Sergio, que seguía acariciando su tripa.— Es un engreído.

— Lo es. Pero ese engreído forma parte de esta familia disfuncional.

— Lo será cuando se comporte como tal.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Me duelen los pies, tengo sueño y, mira, se me están hinchando ya los tobillos. — Raquel levantó las piernas en el aire, haciendo que el edredón subiese con ellas, creando un pequeño espacio en el que se coló la luz lo suficiente para que Sergio pudiese apreciar lo que Raquel le estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, su mirada se desvió hacia el cuerpo desnudo de Raquel.— Los tobillos, no las tetas, cariño.

— Siendo rigurosos, las tetas también se te están hinchando.

Raquel rió con sinceridad. Le encantaba esta nueva versión de Sergio. Este hombre algo más capaz de comunicarse, algo más liviano en el trato. Supuso que tenía que agradecerle a la vida que hubieran estado a punto de perderlo todo. De perderse el uno al otro, de perder la vida, de perder el amor que se tenían. El atraco lo había puesto todo en jaque, pero les había dado también la luz que necesitaban para volver a ponerlo todo en orden. Juntó sus labios con los de él y le besó con sinceridad, con intimidad. Con amor.

— En 2020, ya estará aquí, con nosotros.

Le sintió susurrar contra sus labios y se apartó, intentando darle espacio para que continuase compartiendo lo que pensaba con ella. Era un ejercicio que habían empezado a hacer tras el atraco. Tras darse cuenta de que, en general, daban por sentado todo aquello que tenían. Pero Sergio no continuó, simplemente siguió acariciando su tripa mientras Raquel sentía a la pequeña moverse.

— No te engañes, Sergio. — Ella bajó la mirada hacia su vientre, ahora de frente al de Sergio, sintiendo una contundente patada de su hija como respuesta al momento de revelación que estaba teniendo su padre.— Lleva aquí con nosotros desde que rescatamos a Río.

Tras un leve asentimiento por parte de Sergio, reconociendo que Raquel tenía razón, esta se giró, volviendo a acurrucarse contra el cuerpo de él. El contacto con su piel le hizo darse cuenta de lo cansada que estaba y podría haber jurado ser capaz de dormir durante un día y medio. De hecho, iba a hacerlo. Se dejó ir y, casi ya en sueños, escuchó a Sergio apagar la luz de la mesilla y susurrarle un suave “ _feliz 2020 a las dos, os quiero_ ” mientras dejaba un suave beso en su pelo.

Ese sería el primer recuerdo que Raquel tendría de aquel año; su hija moviéndose en su tripa al tiempo que Sergio le decía cosas bonitas cuando pensaba que ella no le escuchaba.

Algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca.


End file.
